pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuma/Gallery
Season 1 *Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble With Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure Season 2 *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups' Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save a Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save the Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs Season 3 *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix Xtra Lol.PNG Zuma in his diving suit.PNG Zuma2.PNG Rocky and Zuma at the beach.jpg Zuma zoom in.jpg Marshall and Zuma.jpg Zuma-feat-332x363.jpg Zumafly.PNG Zuma Pawstand.PNG|Ready, set, get wet! Zumathroe.PNG ZumaSleepin'.png Zuma in the game.jpg Zumasmalltennyweeny.png Zuma.png 185px-Zuma (He looks so Cute!) (Sorry but I mean it!).png 194px-Zuma.jpg Zuma-profile.jpg Zuma.jpg OH YOU DIDN'T.PNG I THINK YOU'RE GONNA CRASH.PNG 1972270 539282149518614 2121948139 n (1).jpg Zumawiki.PNG Canon.png Snapshot 2 (6-3-14 19-37).png Snapshot 2 (3-3-14 18-15).png Snapshot 18 (07-03-2014 17-40).png 1174550 545919872188175 1759975813 n.png PSASD9.PNG 25648caa6d008fc1f2029cc3d8414b9f.png|Zuma in his Pirate costume. Zuma in his hover craft.PNG 39adf5be7dc9d8352c6915454cd230cc.png ZumaisreallyREALLYcute.PNG 7727042b1eb4fcc1cbc55955fe1dd1e5.png 7aaf88c9d8bf17a1668b1d4449e6f2d6.png B91839dc7bc97041b495a55689d2ca77.png 7727042b1eb4fcc1cbc55955fe1dd1e5.png B483e2a2b7941adacd0849aedee98d0b.png 725f235bf9e3500ae4945d93992ac077.png Zuma is runnig awau.PNG Take it frome 343.PNG Zuma back.PNG Now you dont.PNG You sse him.PNG It dropped.PNG 1238804 558313034282192 1046813483294573773 n.png zumabone.PNG Zuma sweaty.png Screen Shot 2014-04-15 at 10.09.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-15 at 10.09.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 7.24.36 PM.png Zuma&SkyeTired.jpg zuma 07.png PTRU1-18179117dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117 alternate2 dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117 alternate1 dt.jpg Zumawith07.PNG Z.jpg|Zuma: Let's Dive In Hover Craft.jpg|Zuma's Hover Craft Ready set get wet.jpg 159px-I.jpg 1424273 596737447106417 5352025363498652956 n.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-23h16m56s134.png 8o76 (4).jpg 8o76 (3).jpg 8o76 (2).jpg 8o76 (1).jpg 10552612 1429679830653609 346533502663882615 n.jpg 10426724 716921941688472 4417133537722372382 n.jpg 10452367 716921951688471 8002805780062135686 n.jpg 10421140 716921948355138 5763978546805988709 n.jpg 10516844 716921981688468 6354455632292951574 n.jpg 10494855 716921978355135 7748935364687888401 n.jpg 10373100 719400324773967 3499797228727202264 o.jpg 10481558 719400334773966 8027665503923521500 o.jpg 1596698 719400338107299 3950354750158515691 o.jpg 10518328 719400388107294 7892655277011476945 o.jpg 10551582 719392738108059 379779750622536871 o.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-10h18m54s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-10h13m49s136.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-00h07m43s107.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-00h05m08s113.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-23h57m18s16.png 10501687 669940129757614 2831794255341972504 n.jpg Page 5.jpg Page 4.jpg Page 3.jpg Page 2.jpg 10491226 331597760331343 1606015305832385122 n.jpg 10480999 1434334886854770 1350496711388578761 n.jpg Pp122.png Pp121.png Pp120.png Pp118.png 10534677 1442309082704561 4631371479946770839 n.jpg 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 1974988 505103896277498 721120524 n.jpg sig1.png sig2.png Zuma in Diving Gear.jpg|It is simply Zuma...with his diving gear. Z1.jpg Z2.jpg Z3.jpg|Speedy! Bb9.jpg 1375906 462463117200518 1285748793 n.jpg 10665071 339524006217591 6042785729265896651 n.jpg 10685427 339523866217605 4861775787386913128 n.jpg Pp812.png Zuma dog.jpg Psag19.png Psag16.png Psag11.png Psag10.png Psag9.png Psag5.png Psag4.png Psaa12.png Psaa4.png Pp1132.png Pp1131.png Pp1130.png Snapshot 0009.png Pp1175.png Badge.jpg|Zuma's Badge 2014-12-06-08-23-10--1761950956.jpeg|Let's dive in! 2014-12-22-09-56-34-119387035.jpeg 2014-12-22-10-16-05-541214071.jpeg Paw-patrol-zuma-character-main-550x510.png PAW Patrol Zuma sans Outfit.png ZumaRescueRun.jpg Paw 0508 002HR.jpg PAW Patrol Animation Pups.png PAW Patrol Zuma Nick Asia.png Nickelodeon Nick Jr. PAW Patrol Zuma in His Submarine with Claw.png Nickelodeon Nick Jr. PAW Patrol Zuma Name.png Nickelodeon Nick Jr. PAW Patrol Zuma From Front 2D.png Nickelodeon Nick Jr. PAW Patrol Zuma Badge Alt.png Category:Protagonist Galleries Category:Dog Galleries